


McGonagall tends her flowers

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Breakfast at Hogwarts, after the fall of Voldemort.





	McGonagall tends her flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> 1 November 1981 was a Sunday.
> 
> I always thought it odd that Dumbledore and McGonagall would both leave Hogwarts while school was still in session. Who is in charge then? What excuse did McGonagall give before leaving?

Sally adjusted her Hufflepuff scarf one last time against the castle's chill before following Trina out of the common room. “So strange, Dumbledore and McGonagall running out of the Halloween feast last night, wouldn’t you say?”

“Indeed! I know Professor Flitwick was disappointed they missed the boys’ choir.” Trina shrugged as they headed to the Great Hall. “I wonder if we’ll discover what that was all about.” 

The girls were joined by other Hufflepuffs at their table for breakfast. The owl post brought with it the odd gasp and exclamation. 

“What is it?” Sally asked, looking around anxiously. “Not another attack, is it?”

“No…” Trina said slowly, also eyeing their classmates. “Seems to be good news, doesn’t it?”

Students were rushing around from table to table, shrieking and laughing. Sally rose to speak with Seth down their table, as he seemed to know what had happened. But Professor Flitwick cast a _sonorus_ at that moment and squeaked, “Silence please! Silence everyone!”

The Hall fell mostly silent. He flicked his wand at the stool he stood on to raise him up higher. “If I could have your attention please! We have joyous news this day! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has fallen at last! His body was found this morning in Godric’s Hollow!” 

Cheers erupted as students jumped to their feet and hugged their neighbors.

“Yes, it’s true! The war is over at last! It’s unclear at this point what exactly happened, but the Aurors are going over the scene and will be reporting on it soon enough. Lessons have been canceled tomorrow in celebration!”

Ending the charm on his voice, Flitwick climbed down from his stool and made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Professors Sprout and Slughorn also approached their House tables. 

“Professor Sprout,” Sally called, raising her hand. She was glad to be near enough the teachers’ table that she approached her first. “Ma’am, where is Professor McGonagall? And Professor Dumbledore? Are they all right?”

“Oh yes!” Professor Sprout responded cheerily. “Just fine! The Headmaster had an urgent task for the Wizengamot, and Professor McGonagall said something about Dumbledore whinging about her petunias and dashed off. Had no idea the dear woman was interested in gardening!”


End file.
